Past is Past
by herpsy
Summary: "Might I ask, what his name is?" There was a pause and the man looked between his wife, his child and returned to her with a look of humor within gray eyes. "Linebeck ... his name, will be Linebeck."
1. Name

**Title;;** Past is Past  
**Rating;;** T  
**Warning;;** Cussing, 'birth' scene, gore will be later and headcanons.  
**Summary;;** "Might I ask, what his name is?" There was a pause and the man looked between his wife, his child and returned to her with a look of humor within gray eyes. "Linebeck ... his name, will be Linebeck."

**A/N;;** I have a lot of headcanon surrounding Linebeck from Phantom Hourglass, including past romances, where he grew up, the type of island he was on, the family he was raised in. Hopefully, this Epilogue puts the tone in for what is going to be a long adventure.

* * *

**Epilogue - Name**

Screams, cries, whimpers, spouts of profanities accompanied by attempts of comfort, stroking of knuckles and hair, whispers of soft assurance. This, in short, was how a baby boy was given into the arms of an awaiting father. Emerald eyes sparkling and wide as the boy stared up to his 'father' though unknown to him at that time. A little hand, wriggling body, wet from fluid, still being wiped off even as he was held close to the man's arms. The woman, fatigued, tired, gently raised her fingers, waving them ever-so-gently towards the man, "I-is it …?" The soft, breathy question, tired eyes as the doctors worked to get her to a proper state once again.

The man only offered her a serene smile. "A boy." And her eyes fluttered closed, a smile, exhausted, too much so to even hold her child close. Though something told the boy this, gurgling sounds and moving, too much for the father to hold onto as he rested the boy to his mother's breast and, instinctly he went, curling up besides her. Skin pressed against his cheek causing his head to turn, mouthing at patching of skin until finding a petite nipple and suckling against it.

The mother didn't stir awake, but her arm wrapped around the boy, pulling him close to her. A knowledge of her child being there and she would not let him go. He was her little angel, even if unconscious, she would protect him with the rest of her life.

The maiden who had helped with the birthing stood off to the side, unsure if she should speak with how this was playing out. However, with the circumstances, there was a gentle cough, interrupting whatever thought the man was having … "Sir Hecker, might I ask, what his name is?" There was a pause as the man looked back to the woman and her suckling child before turning to the one in question.

A twinkling of humor within gray eyes — "_Linebeck_." It was almost a gasp in surprise. This family was known, very well known for any male heirs to be called such a thing, as the eldest family to live upon this island under the Godess Hylia's protection … "His name, will be Linebeck."


	2. Family Issues

Title;; Past is Past  
Rating;; T  
Warning;; Family problems.

A/N;;

This was a bit difficult for me to write ( can you tell from how long I took? ) but I hope that the ending result was worth the wait. ^^ Please remember to comment so I can figure what you do and don't like, or that I can explain information for you on my headcanons! Also, don't worry, the next chapter is going to be happier.

* * *

"_Linebeck_!" His name rang out like a bullet coasting through the air. Small, pointed ears spinning _downward_ as he tried to shrink, ignore the _stares_ and _glares_ he was getting from the simplicity of not listening to the man who's arms were pressed firmly at his hips. "Linebeck, it's _time_." Linebeck didn't move. Keeping his legs tucked underneath him, Linebeck kept his focus on the little wood crafted toy! It was a sail boat, all the parts one could think of being able to be removed and replaced in case time showed the worst to it's poor hull, to the keel which was carefully smoothed out on the bottom.

Looking at it, Linebeck could probably even take off the kerchief that was given to him and fit it to the masts—! "Linebeck _Alabaster _**_Hecker_**, it is _time_ to _leave_."

As if _that_ was what had kept Linebeck there. Curled up, sitting on the floor with his little toy boat, head ducked quietly while messing with the wheel. A hand, large, near covered the entirety of his head, a softer voice, teasing and thick with an accent chuckled softly into his ear, "C'mon squirt, time fer ya to head out." A pout shifted, green eyes turning quickly to look up at the man. Mouth beginning to form an argument when the man's head shook.

Fingers lowered, wrapped under the boys arms and pulled him off his rump to drop him down onto his feet. Once there, Linebeck was turned towards his parents, and with a push forward to inch the boy towards them, an eased tone slid past the mans lips. "See there? He's comin', just gotta give 'im time." Linebeck seemed to grow smaller in the shadow of the two parents, his head lifting once again, eyes diving between the two adults.

His father was tall, near as tall as the man who had just deposited Linebeck in front of them. Tall and lanky, he had brown hair and brown eyes, a long face, hollowed out cheeks … he looked almost like a painted on halloween mask, the only thing to perhaps diverge from the fact being wrinkles around his nose and mouth for laughter lines which creased skin comfortably. Perhaps, if he had not been scowling he might have looked quite sweet and fatherly.

His mother was pale and small, just touching five foot, with rotund curves and platinum hair, streaks of a darker blonde interweaving among the strands, her eyes a harsh contrast to the rest of her face, big round eyes a hard green, quickly making otherwise soft features look sharp with downturned eyebrows. She looked mostly harmless, quite congenial, even with the anger clearly written on her face. She was the kind of woman most people would enjoy spending time with, finding beauty between her smiles to her frowns, the lines along her mouth much less defined than the fathers, but still there.

Leaning down, the mother rested her hands against her skirt, a stern tone to match her expression, "_Young man_," she was not holding back, and Linebeck flinched in response, "Why did you not _listen_ to me when I told you earlier that it was time to leave?" Linebeck didn't want to be seen, his hands curled around the small brown coat he wore, pulling it tighter against him. "**_Linebeck_**…" She reiterated his name, enunciating clearly to make sure he understood that she was not having any of the boy's act.

"It's because I don't _wanna_ leave!"

Linebeck's voice was shrill, his hands clutching the jacket awkwardly while clinging to the wooden sailboat. "I don't _wanna _**_go_**, mama…" It was in this situation, Linebeck's mom looked up towards the man who had scooted Linebeck forward.

Despite how tall the Linebeck's father may have been ( lanky figure able to stretch above several of the other's in the establishment, ) the man before the two of them which Linebeck had taken a liking to was _much_ taller. His skin was rough, a loose shirt with designs curled along the edges and a hat covering most of his face from sight, a single _black eye_ peaking from a single, roughly cut hole to allow for his sight. Deep tanned color skin and a very _laid back_ smile even before the other had complained of not wanting to _go_.

The man was definitely _not_ human. The rough skin looked almost _scaled_ in spots, the _bag_ he had, resting against a wall to the side of the bar, was _taller_ than the fellow, and, from the looks of things, heavier than the average person could lift if they would even _try_ ( which was the most likely of reasons why the man felt so _comfortable_ with leaving it on it's own in the corner ). The wood groaned beneath the mans weight and size, shifting as large hands rested comfortably against the counter. "Apologies— I do enjoy children. I had given him a few stories and that ship there …" A small gesture towards the wooden craft and Linebeck tried to _hide it_ beneath his coat further, fear of his parents response to such charity may be.

The tales given to him were _amazing_. Things he _adored_ more than life! Things like _dragons_ and _bokoblins_, pirates and salesman, trades and treasures, all of these _fanciful_ fantasies he had thought _myth_ until the man had come to confirm these small things, and _just for him_.

It was strange, for him, but he found it _much_ more enjoyable than the stories he was to read for class, or even the make believe things he would make up with his friends … _friend_. They always ran out of ideas for what to do, how to go about, always _going after the princess_ or some _cliche_ like that. Because that was what the books talked about. The Goddess Hylia placing a blessing upon the land, raising the earth to the skies to keep them safe before calling them forth to land amongst the ground, where a man robed in green _saved_ her and the land. It was all _ridiculous_ and all _fairy tales_. Stupid things that never happened, _could_ never happen.

This man _proved_ it.

His stories of the sea, of it's endless nature, the warm sun on his face, the stars that stared up in the sky for _years_ … Linebeck _liked_ those stories, these real-life experiences, things that were so _real_, yet just out of touch for him. Linebeck _wanted_ that …

His fingers tightened slightly about the wooden ship, thumb brushing along it's edge.

"Well that's quite kind of you," his mother's voice was _careful_, not wanting to push stigma, racism, or anything of the sort onto her _son_, however Linebeck's _father_ was not so equal of mind.

"Our _son_ does not need you putting ridiculous _stories_ into his head. We would thank you kindly … _ if your kind _would not try filling his head with fantasies." The sailor looked to the man, single eye _sparking_ in it's frustration as he moved, slowly. The back of his chair scraping against the floor, the bar going _quiet_, soft chatter dispersing at the sight of the older man _moving_ to confront Linebeck's father.

"Aye, Aye, of course. Except there's one problem with that," Gray eyes, almost _black_ dared the man to retort before he turned to Linebeck, his own emerald eyes shimmering in _anxiety_ to what would happen next. "_They're all _**_real_**."

A soft _gasp_ escaped Linebeck. "Even the Big Octo's?" It came out in barely a whisper.

A _smile_ curled lips of the sailor, and he nodded sagely, "_Especially_ the Big Octo's." He returned a look to the father, "And that boy of yours is old 'nough to choose _who_ he wants to listen to and where he'll end up going. Do try not tah _suffocate_ him, won't ya?" There's a laugh, loud, bitter, and _relaxing_, all shoulders and heads that previously had turned relaxing and going back to what they had been doing prior. "_After all_, who knows? He's got good eyes on 'im, I'd say he'd be the perfect sailor."

Linebeck's eyes widened at the suggestion. The _idea_ alone, that he could _leave_ the island, leave this place of traditions, this place where he did _nothing_, and could become _like this man_, full of stories, of exciting adventures and fun happenings … "_My son_ would never become like that."

"_Aaland_!" Linebeck's mother's voice _sharpened_ harshly as Linebeck's face seemed to _fall_. His head lowered, ears twitching as he kept a hangdog expression. His father turning, looking between his _wife_ to the young child in her arms, her fingers, slightly stubby, running through unruly brown locks of hair as she cooed and tried to quietly assure Linebeck that everything would be alright. Glancing up, her arms having collected the boy in them, she gave a _pointed_ look to her husband, "It is time, to _leave_."

Silence followed, one more _look_ given to the man with one eye peering through his hat. Turning on his heel, Aaland followed Linebeck's mother, quiet stretching between the three of them as Linebeck sat quietly in his mother's arms, fingers moving to keep that sail boat _that much closer_ to himself.

Once at home, Linebeck was sent to his room, hearing behind him angry arguments on a very opinionated subject and a door slamming.


	3. Best Friends

**Title;;** Past is Past  
**Rating;;** T  
**Warning;;** Really nothing in this chapter. Just some fluff.

**A/N;;**

Well! Here we have it. Chapter 2 ... after a long wait and it's just shy of 1,000;;; sorry folks! I promise the next chapter should be longer and much more interesting. I needed to establish Linebeck's friend for the next part ahead of time. And don't worry, Gillan does have a lot of background and character in him, it's just difficult to convey the depth of a child character.

And as I said in the last chapter! Happier. ^^

* * *

Around seven years old, Linebeck was put into classes with the other children of the island. Spare few did not go to these classes, as they were a small community, there wasn't much else for them to do but to grow and learn of the differences within the world. Different languages, legends, heros, writing, reading, basic arithmetic … all these long arduous classes ticked at the time Linebeck would have preferred being _outside_. His gaze lingering to the windows, his hand _swapped_ at with a harsh piece of wood, told to pay attention … It _all_ grated on his nerves.

The days were usually spaced out well enough that, by the time Linebeck left the wooden cottage ( that was cut in two sections, one for girls, the other for boys ) he was seething, frustrated, and rightfully tired. However, he wasn't alone in this perspective. Or perhaps, being _tired_.

Linebeck Hecker had a friend he hung out with. His hair a dark red, hanging a bit shaggier than most of the other boys wore theirs, making him look more feminine in comparison. Green eyes, freckles, and a lanky figure, the two of them would hang around the docks in their afternoon, looking out at the sea, discussing new information that they'd learned about monsters or maps from that session, Linebeck sometimes bringing up stories he remembered hearing from his old friend, the Sailor.

"Are you _really_ sure that guy wasn't just making fun of you?"

The question had been asked multiple times whenever Linebeck brought him up. "I'm _positive_," the teenager assured, "He said I was even sea worthy myself!" A beaming smile and Linebeck's friend rolled his eyes and looked forward again.

"Yeah, now I _know_ he was joking. You can't even take a _single step_ into the cave on the back of the island without your knees shaking, let alone travel, _alone,_ on … this!" There was a wave of his hand, gesturing to the water which surrounded their island. Linebeck's face contorted into a pout. "See!" His friend went around, pointing at Linebeck's face, "You can't even deny it!"

Linebeck brushed away the other's hand. "_Please_, Gillan. I so _too_ can deny it!" Gillan stared at Linebeck, "I … I can! I just … I just don't _want_ to. See? _Difference_." Gillan leaned forward and poked at Linebeck's side, "H-hey!"

"_Liar_," Gillan's voice sang, as he continued to poke at Linebeck until Linebeck started poking back. "Such a liar,"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"_Am not_!" Linebeck rolled over, the original situation with playful _pokes_ turning worse. Linebeck pressing harder down, and Gillan followed, both of them repeating back-and-forth, bruises beginning to form under fingers, and they were soon starting to slap each other, slaps turning to hits, and began wrestling. Linebeck, the heavier set between both of them ending on top, bruises across his arms, his face flushed red in embarrassment and frustration. "I'll _prove_ it! I'll go in the cave _tomorrow_ after school!"

Gillan was silent. The boy's green eyes staring at Linebeck as-if he were crazy. "B-but,"

"I _am_ able to be a sailor, and I'll prove it to you!" His fingers were curled into fists as he pulled himself up and began to run. Run to his home, where he had to get ready. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and he had to prepare … and not tell his mom. If she heard about what he was going to do, she was going to _flip_.

His pace slowed down to a walk. Green eyes sweeping the ground … Maybe he _should_ tell her? Then he'd be stopped by a legitimate force. He didn't _really_ want to go into the cave. Sure, he knew a good deal about the monsters on the island (it was one of the few lessons he actually paid attention to) and he _really_ wanted to prove Gillan wrong, but …

Was it worth it?

Linebeck bit at his lip, so distracted by his thoughts he hadn't noticed where he was going, ending up at his homestead and, instead of pulling open the door, ran head-first into it. A sharp _squeak_ in pain, Linebeck rubbed at his nose and forehead. A pitiful little mewl at the ache that was left before he skulked into the house, head hung low, his mother's voice coming from the kitchen:

"Hunny, is that you?"

His fingers were still clung around his nose, an awkward nasal slur to his words, "_Yis mom_." There was a pause, sounds of a pot stopping for a second as his mother's face appeared in the doorframe and she blinked at him. The question was obvious, but she did query about his nose. "_Nuthing mom. Just a little runny._" Her eyes narrowed to Linebeck, but the boy was quick to move up the stairs, ignoring the blatant stare that said she did not believe that lie for a second.

Door shutting behind Linebeck, he leaned against it, finally lowering his hand from his nose. It was red from the abuse it had received and still throbbed slightly, but it was better than being broken or something like that. Sighing, Linebeck moved to collapse on top of his bed, making a mental list of all the things he would need for tomorrow.

His slingshot, the bag of pumpkin seeds he still had from the last celebration of Farore, some matches …

Linebeck _groaned_ quietly into his pillow, face-planting in it and not wanting to move. What had he gotten himself into? Gillan was going to make fun of him _forever_ if he didn't go into the cave at the back of the island tomorrow …

Oh, why had he opened his big mouth?


End file.
